Verfluchtes Glück
by Conny-MisKa
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry von einem unbekannten in der Schule verflucht wird und sich sein Leben daraufhin grundlegend verändert? ... Wie meistert er seinen Unterricht mit dem verhassten Schüler und Lehrer aus Slytherin?
1. Default Chapter

**Verfluchtes Glück**

**Autorin:** Misato-sama  
**Warnung:** Es wird eine Handlung die sich auf Slash bezieht, auch kommt m-preg vor, jeder der das nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. Des weiter wird es irgendwie dramatisch (so was schreibe ich zu selten, daher kann ich es nicht so gut) und es kommt death vor.  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, ich treibe nur meinen Schabernack mit den Charakteren aus Harry Potter.  
**Anmerkung:** One-shot?

„Potter! 50 Punkte Abzug, weil sie zu spät gekommen sind.", schnarrte Professor Snape mit bösartiger Stimme.

Ron sah den Zaubertränkeprofessor etwas verwirrt an. 50 Punkte nur weil Harry zu spät gekommen war. „Harry, das ist ja Wucher! Der kann dir doch keine 50 Punkte abziehen!" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

„Wollen sie noch mehr Punkte verlieren?", grollte Severus in Richtung Harry und Ron.

Damit Professor Snape diese Drohung nicht umsetzen konnte verhielten sich die beiden in dieser Stunde so still wie möglich.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Gratuliere Harry! Du bist schwanger!", eröffnete Poppy Pomfrey dem jungen Gryffindor mit freundlicher Stimme, doch sie bekam kein freundliches Wort von Harry zurück, wie sie es eigentlich erwartet hätte.

Der schwarzhaarige sah sie perplex an und fragte dann mit unsicherer Stimme: „Ich bin bitte was?"

„Du bist schwanger! Du bekommst in ca. 8 Monaten ein Baby!"

Kurz sah Harry die Medi-Hexe noch voller Schrecken an, dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

**oooO0Oooo**

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, doch dann fielen ihm die letzten Minuten vor seiner Ohnmacht wieder ein und ihm stiegen unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen.

Als er hörte das jemand das Zimmer betrat wischte er sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Harry! Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", schnatterte Hermine, die überglücklich war, dass sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich habe mich verletzt als ich Quidditch geübt habe.", log Harry seine besten Freunde an.

Madame Pomfrey hatte die Stimmen bis in ihr Arbeitszimmer gehört und war ganz leise ins Krankenzimmer gegangen. Die letzte Lüge hatte sie noch mitbekommen.

„Harry! Du kannst das Krankenzimmer verlassen wenn du dich danach fühlst.", meinte sie und trat um die Ecke, hinter der sie bis dahin gestanden hatte.

Das Gryffindor-Trio sah überrascht auf und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war auch leicht erschrocken. Hatte sie ihnen etwas die ganze Zeit über zugehört? Wenn ja, was dachte sie dann nun über ihn?

**oooO0Oooo**

**(zwei Wochen sind vergangen seit er es weiß)**

Ron wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil er ein Geräusch gehört hatte.

„Bist du das, Harry?", fragte er leise und lugte durch seinen Vorhang. Jedoch konnte er nur noch einen Schemen im Bad verschwinden sehen.

Kurze Zeit später sah er wie Harry wieder zurück kam. „Du bist ja kreidebleich! Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, nein! Mir geht es gut... Habe ich dich geweckt?" „Ich habe nur ein Geräusch gehört und bin dabei aufgewacht." „Tut mir leid. Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen."

Harry legte sich in sein Kissen zurück und ließ seinen Vorhang offen damit er zu Rons Bett sehen konnte. „Ron, was wäre, wenn ich...?"

Ron setzte sich wieder auf und sah seinen besten Freund verwundert an. „Was wäre wenn du was?"

„Ach vergiss es, ist nicht wichtig gewesen. Schlaf jetzt einfach. Morgen haben wir schließlich Unterricht und ich will nicht, dass wir verschlafen.", murmelte Harry dann.

Ron nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich wieder zurück in sein Kissen, murmelte noch ein „' Nacht" und drehte sich um, um besser schlafen zu können.

Harry jedoch konnte noch nicht einschlafen. Wie sollte er seinen Freunden erklären, was da passiert war? Er konnte es sich selbst schließlich lange Zeit nicht eingestehen... Was jetzt jedoch sowieso unmöglich war, da er das Ergebnis in sich trug.

Lange überlegte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor was er seinen Freunden erzählen könnte. In wie weit er sich ihnen anvertrauen konnte. Konnte er sich ihnen überhaupt anvertrauen? Immerhin hatten sie kaum mehr Zeit für ihn, seit sie zusammen waren.

**oooO0Oooo**

Als Ron am nächsten Morgen Harry wecken wollte war dieser bereits aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Der Gryffindor wanderte nun schon seit fast einer Stunde im Schloss herum und versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nachdem er irgendwann eingeschlafen war, ohne auf einen rettenden Einfall gekommen zu sein musste er es so versuchen. Die anderen würden ihn schon nicht gleich vermissen, wenn er einmal nicht bei ihnen war.

Harry überlegte sehr lange, was er denn nun eigentlich denken sollte. Schon seit ein paar Tagen hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt ein Kind zu bekommen, doch er wusste immer noch nicht so recht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder ob er enttäuscht sein sollte. Enttäuscht darüber, dass es kein Wunschkind und auf der Basis eines Fluches entstanden war oder glücklich darüber, dass er eine Familie bekommen würde.

Schließlich nach knapp zwei Stunden war der Schwarzhaarige zu dem Entschluss gekommen sich zu freuen und mit dem Kind alles so zu machen, was er sich selbst immer gewünscht hätte von seinen Eltern, die er ja schließlich nie gehabt hatte.

Erst ziemlich zum Ende des Frühstücks kam er in die große Halle. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn sofort und fragten ihn als er an den Tisch getreten war, wo er denn gewesen sei. Als er den beiden erklärte, dass er nur einen Spaziergang gemacht hätte, wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und fragten nicht weiter nach.

Einerseits war Harry nun enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nicht weiter löcherten, andererseits war es sein Glück, denn sonst hätte er ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen.

„FLASHBACK" 

„Harry! Wo willst du hin!", rief Ron seinem besten Freund fragend hinterher. „Ich muss zum Nachsitzen!", antwortete ihm Harry noch schnell und war schon um die Ecke des Ganges verschwunden. Er musste sich beeilen sonst würde er zu spät kommen.

Snape hatte ihn wieder einmal zu einer Stunde Nachsitzen verdonnert, weil ihm sein Zaubertrankaufsatz nicht gepasst hatte. Es war einfach nur ungerecht, aber immerhin hatte er ihm dieses mal keine Punkte abgezogen.

Der Gryffindor hörte wie hinter ihm leise Worte gemurmelt wurden. Er ahnte, dass es ein Fluch war, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, um welchen es sich handelte, und noch bevor er sich verteidigen hätte können wurde er schon getroffen und sackte für kurze Zeit zu Boden.

Als er wieder aufstehen konnte fühlte er keine Veränderung und entschied sich deshalb dazu einfach zu der Stunde zu gehen. „Scheiße! Ich komme bestimmt zu spät!", er hatte auf seine Armbanduhr gesehen und bemerkt, dass er gar nicht mal so kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Es waren immerhin ganze Zehn Minuten seither vergangen. Wenn Harry doch nur sicher wüsste, wer ihn da verflucht hatte. Die Stimme war so leise gewesen...

Leicht klopfte er an die Türe zu Snapes Büro und wartete darauf von diesem eingelassen zu werden.

Die Türe wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgerissen und ein ziemlich wütend dreinblickender Zaubertränkemeister stand vor dem Gryffindor. „Sie kommen zu spät!", fauchte er ihn an.

Er wich ein wenig zurück und Harry konnte sehen, wie ein leichter Schimmer der Panik in die Augen des Professors trat, doch noch bevor er fragen konnte was denn sei zog ihn der ältere Mann in sein Büro und verschloss es magisch. Es zeichnete sich deutlicher Widerwillen in den Zügen des Zauberers ab. „Sie wurden verflucht verdammt!", zischte Snape woraufhin Harry bleich wurde. Wie hatte er es ihm angesehen?

Snape zog Harry mit einem Ruck näher an sich und murmelte in dessen Ohr: „Auch wenn sie hierfür nichts können Potter, ich werde sie für immer hassen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Hände zum Reisverschluss von Harrys Hose wandern und nestelte ihn auf.

Harry wusste erst einmal nicht, was hier geschah, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Bitte Professor, sie müssen sich wehren!", flehte er.

Er fühlte wie der Zaubertrankmeister die Hände über seine Beine fahren ließ und erschauderte. Der Gryffindor wusste nun welche Worte er vernommen hatte und was sie bedeuteten. Snape konnte ja nicht anders. Doch trotzdem... So konnte es einfach nicht passieren.

Immer weiter ging Professor Snape und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit stand Harry nackt vor seinem Lehrer. Er war im ganzen Gesicht rot. Wie sollte er diese Schmach überleben! Und Professor Snape? Was würde er machen? „Ich werde dich für immer hassen!", rief sich Harry die Worte seines Lehrers in Gedanken zurück.

Immer mehr Tränen rannen über Harrys Wangen und Snapes Augen zeigten wie sehr er sie beide hierfür verachtete. „Heulen sie nicht, Potter!", meinte er schroff und fuhr mit einer Hand zu Harrys Schritt. Der Gryffindor stöhnte daraufhin ungewollt auf.

Bevor der Professor weiter machte entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Kleidung. Harry versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, doch aufgrund des Fluches ging dies nicht.

Der Lehrer stieß den Jungen vor sich her auf eine Türe zu und öffnete diese mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Dahinter lag das Schlafzimmer des Zaubertrankprofessors.

Harry stolperte vor dem Professor her und wurde schließlich auf das Bett gestoßen. Der Körper des Jüngeren bot einen starken Kontrast zu der schwarzen Seidenbettwäsche, die das Bett zierte.

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ nun einfach alles geschehen. Als sein Lehrer grob in ihn eindrang schrie er gequält auf. Professor Snape stieß hart in den jugendlichen Körper. Harry verkrampfte seine Hände im Laken des Bettes und versuchte sich so weit als möglich zu entspannen, um nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu haben, doch es funktionierte nicht so wie er wollte.

Als nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so erschien es zumindest dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der Professor in ihm zum Höhepunkt kam atmete er unweigerlich erleichtert auf. Es war vorbei, der Spuk hatte endlich ein Ende.

Professor Snape ließ sich neben seinem Schüler in die Kissen zurückfallen und murmelte: „Verlassen sie sofort diese Kammer Potter! Und wehe irgendjemand erfährt hiervon, dann werden sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh!"

„FLASHBACK END" 

Mit Ron und Hermine ging Harry zur ersten Schulstunde dieses Tages, bei der es sich um Zauberkunst handelte. Gott sei dank hatten sie an diesem Tag nur zwei Stunden die sie mit Slytherin verbringen mussten, und diese waren erst am Ende dieses Schultages, bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Harry war enttäuscht, als seine Freunde sich bei Verwandlung an diesem Tag zu einer Gruppe zusammen schlossen und ihn nicht einmal fragten, ob er Lust hätte mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. In dieser Stunde suchte er sich auch keinen Partner mehr. Er arbeitete einfach alleine an seinem Projekt.

In den beiden letzten Stunden an diesem Tag hatten sie nun Verteidigung bei Professor Snape. Harry hasste die Schulstunden bei Professor Snape seit diesem Ereignis vor einem Monat. Er hatte geahnt, dass sein Lehrer ihn noch schlechter behandeln würde als vorher, doch da er ihm immer Punkte abzog fühlte er sich noch mieser, da es seiner Hausgemeinschaft allgemein schadete.

Es war anscheinend wieder einmal der Tag der Partnerarbeit, denn auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste blieben sie nicht davon verschont, Gruppen bilden zu müssen. Zu Gryffindors Leidwesen teilte Professor Snape die Gruppen ein.

Harry wurde natürlich der Partner von Draco Malfoy, aber der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte auch überhaupt nichts anderes erwartet. Der Zaubertrankmeister versuchte eben alles um ihm weh zu tun.

Snape zeigte ihnen kurz, welchen Zauber sie nun mit ihrem Partner üben sollte und dann stellten sich alle gegenüber auf und begannen.

Draco allerdings handelte jedoch wie für ihn typisch einfach nach seinen Regeln und wandte einen ganz anderen Zauber an. Da Harry nicht darauf vorbereitet war wurde er schutzlos am Bauch getroffen.

Dem Gryffindor wurde erst schlecht und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie seine Freunde zu ihm gerannt kamen um ihn zu fragen, was passiert sei.

**oooO0Oooo**

Blinzelnd öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem er sich nun befand. Er identifizierte es schnell als das Krankenzimmer der Schule.

„Madam Pomfrey?" Die Medi-Hexe eilte zu dem Schüler und fühlte nach seiner Stirn. „Wie fühlen sie sich Mr. Potter? Geht es einigermaßen?" Man konnte deutlich heraushören, dass Poppy sich unwohl fühlte und nervös war.

„Ja... Mir ist nur etwas übel. Was ist passiert?" Der Junge konnte sich nur noch verschwommen daran erinnern was vor seiner Ohnmacht war.

„Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Mr. Malfoy sollte gegen sie kämpfen und hat einen Zauber angewandt, auf den sie nicht vorbereitet waren. Sie wurden stark getroffen und sind deswegen in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert worden von ihren Freunden."

Harry überlegte fieberhaft was ihm an dieser Geschichte nicht gefiel. Die Krankenschwester verheimlichte ihm noch etwas. Etwas das für ihn wichtig wäre. „Was ist noch?", fragte er fast tonlos. „Sie wurden am Bauch getroffen, Mr. Potter... Ihr Baby... Sie haben dabei ihr Baby verloren!"

Harry reagierte nicht. Er ließ die Worte langsam in sein Gehirn rieseln. Er hatte sein Kind verloren? Er hatte es verflucht als er erfahren hatte, dass er schwanger war und er hätte es am liebsten tot gewusst, aber nun, da es wirklich so weit war... Es war grausam. Einfach nur grausam!

**oooO0Oooo**

Am selben Abend noch setzte Harry sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb zwei Briefe an zwei Personen, die sein Leben so schwerwiegend verändert hatten im letzten Monat.

**oooO0Oooo**

Hedwig flog erst zu Severus Snape und dann zu Draco Malfoy. Bei beiden ließ sie einen Brief fallen.

_Professor Snape,_

_wenn Sie diesen Brief lesen, werde ich nicht mehr leben!_

_Vielleicht fragen Sie sich, warum ich ausgerechnet Ihnen dann jetzt noch einen Brief schreibe... nun, ich werde es Ihnen erklären._

_Vor zwei Wochen erwachte ich aus einer Art Koma! Ich hatte wieder Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf etwas, was ich bisher von niemandem erfahren habe..._

Zur gleichen Zeit begann Malfoy den Brief zu lesen.

_Malfoy,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, hast du dein Ziel endlich erreicht, denn dann werde ich nicht mehr leben. Warum ich dir das eigentlich schreibe? Auf diese Frage gibt es eine leichte Antwort... Du sollst erfahren wie viel Leid du mir angetan hast._

_Vor zwei Wochen bin ich aus einer Art Koma erwacht! Du hast nicht wenig damit zu tun. Ich weiß, dass du mir vor einem Monat diesen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hast! Es war anfangs für mich geradezu schrecklich, doch dann war es plötzlich das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Endlich hatte ich wieder Hoffnung geschöpft, geliebt zu werden... Geliebt zu werden aber nicht weil ich Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, war..._

Severus schluckte unweigerlich und las dann weiter.

_Beinahe hätte ich Liebe erfahren. Liebe von einem Bastard, den ich vielleicht besser hassen hätte sollen. Aber ich ließ es zu Gefühle zu entwickeln für ein Kind, dass ich mir nicht wünschte._

_Kurze Zeit hatte ich alles, und doch irgendwo nichts. Ich weiß nicht, ob ausgerechnet Sie mich verstehen können, da Sie mich wohl mehr hassen, als Voldemort mich je hassen kann. Aber ich hätte beinahe eine Familie gehabt..._

_Eine Familie, die mir von Anfang an nicht vergönnt war, die ich mir aber immer so sehr gewünscht habe. Sie waren vielleicht nicht der, von dem ich sie mir gewünscht habe, doch sie war auch mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie Vater werden, doch ich bezweifle es stark. Wahrscheinlich hätte es Sie sowieso nicht interessiert..._

Malfoys Augen hatten sich vor Entsetzen geweitet, als er den ersten Teil des Briefes gelesen hatte. Immer noch entsetzt las er weiter.

_Ich hätte eine Familie gründen können, zwar ohne dem Vater des Kindes, denn dieser wäre wahrscheinlich eher gestorben als diesen Bastard auch nur einmal nett anzusehen, geschweige denn ihn mit mir mit Liebe aufzuziehen._

_Das wäre mir jedoch gleichgültig gewesen, denn ich selbst habe niemals erfahren was Liebe ist. Die ersten die mir etwas ähnliches geben konnten wie Liebe waren meine Freunde, Hermine und Ronald. Doch mittlerweile verstehen auch diese Beiden mich nicht mehr. Ich habe ihnen nichts mehr erzählt._

_Du und der Vater des Kindes ihr seid die ersten, die es erfahren, bis auf Madam Pomfrey natürlich._

Professor Snape las mit gemischten Gefühlen weiter.

_Sie sind mitunter schuld am Tod meines Babys. Und ich werde Ihnen und Malfoy das niemals verzeihen. Meine letzte Chance auf Liebe wurde mir heute von Ihnen geraubt. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass das harte Anschuldigungen sind. Falls Sie mir nicht glauben können Sie gerne Madam Pomfrey fragen. Sie wird Ihnen das alles nur bestätigen können._

_Übrigens, Poppy meinte vorgestern es wäre ein Junge geworden._

_Harry_

Am Ende des Briefes angelangt bemerkte Severus, dass das Blatt an einigen Stellen vom Wasser durchweicht worden war und die Tinte verwischt war. Harry hatte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können.

Draco las immer noch an seinem Brief. Das Entsetzen war mittlerweile purer Panik gewichen. Was wenn dieser Brief tatsächlich die Wahrheit aussagte und der Gryffindor bereits tot war?

_Du und Snape ihr seid schuld daran, dass ich mein Baby verloren habe._

_Dem Vater meines Sohnes habe ich ebenfalls einen Brief geschrieben. Sie dich ruhig um und staune wen es getroffen hat. Ihr müsst sehen, wie ihr mit eurer Schuld klar kommt. Denn ich hoffe ihr bekommt Schuldgefühle. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, auch wenn ich es selbst nicht mehr miterleben werde._

_Harry_

Auch Draco bemerkte, dass Harry während des Schreibens Tränen vergossen haben musste. Vorsichtig sah der blonde Slytherin sich in der großen Halle um. Wer konnte der Vater sein?

Als sein Blick bei seinem Zaubertränkelehrer heften blieb wurde er blasser als er es ohnehin schon war.

Severus stand hastig von seinem Stuhl auf und sprintete los. Er konnte sich denken wo Harry hinwollte. Er hoffte nur, dass der Brief schneller bei ihnen angekommen war als der Gryffindor vermutet hatte. Er bemerkte noch, wie Draco ebenfalls aufsprang und ihm hinterher rannte.

„Wir müssen hoch in den Astronomieturm. Er will mit Sicherheit springen!"

Draco nickte nur leicht und folgte seinem Paten und Lehrer. Noch nie waren sie besorgt gewesen um diesen Jungen, doch jetzt nach diesem Brief eröffnete sich ihnen eine ganz andere Welt... Eine Welt die sie selbst nur zu gut kannten.

Severus stürzte auf die Plattform und rief besorgt nach seinem Schüler. „Harry! Antworte mir! Harry, bist du hier oben!" Auch Draco sah sich besorgt um und rief nach dem Gryffindor.

**The End?**

Anmerkung meinerseits:

Also, eigentlich weiß ich wie gemein dieses Ende ist, doch zum anderen will ich hier nur weiter schreiben, wenn ich positive Resonanzen erfahre. Es hat mich eine ganze Weile gekostet diese Geschichte zu verfassen und ich schreibe nur weiter, wenn mir jemand den Gefallen tut und mir sagt, was er davon hält. Ich habe natürlich eine Idee, wie es weitergehen könnte, aber die ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift.

Also... Lasst hören, ob ihr weiter lesen wollt, oder ob ich es so enden lassen soll.

Bye bye, eure  
Misa

PS.: Jeder der „Potions" von mir liest (und immer noch darauf wartet) muss leider noch ein bisschen darauf warten. Ich habe zwar schon den größten Teil des 3. Kapitels geschrieben, aber es gefällt mir noch nicht richtig und wird daher immer noch bearbeitet und umgeschrieben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Verfluchtes Glück**

**Autorin: Misato-sama**

**Disclaimer:** Siehe 1. Kapitel.  
**Warnungen:** Ja... Ich XD ! AU, Slash, OOC

Da ich von allen so lieb gebeten wurde tue ich euch den Gefallen und schreibe jetzt weiter.

Mein Dankeschön geht:

**An DesperateVampire:  
**Dankeschön! Ich hab's versucht.

**An Honigdrache:  
**°lach° Hab so schnell geschrieben wie ich konnte.

**An SteffieMGN:  
**Verwirrtes Denken? °kopfkratz° War es denn so verwirrend? Ich hoffe mit dem neuen Chapter lösen sich einige Knoten im Gehirn.

**An Hexe-Chan:  
**Danke für dein Review! Hoffentlich gefällt dir die Fortsetzung... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**An Sandra:  
**Hier die Fortsetzung, viel Spaß damit!

**An Little Lion:  
**°lach° Doch, wenn ich nicht so viele positive Reviews (ich war so gerührt, an einem Tag 11 Revs) bekommen hätte, wäre da Ende gewesen. Jetzt also viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

**An Kasandra:  
**Ich hoffe, ich werde deinen Anforderungen für die Fortsetzung entsprechen °g°

**An Angie Maus:  
**m-preg: ausgeschrieben heißt es male-pregnancy und bedeutet Schwangerschaft eines Mannes. Freut mich, dass dir mein 1. Kapitel trotz der Kritik gefallen hat. Zu der Kritik, ich weiß selbst, dass das sehr vage geschrieben war. Mir hat der Anfang selbst nicht gefallen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich das alles schreiben sollte. Bei dieser Geschichte habe ich nämlich mit dem Schluss des 1. Kapitels begonnen, weswegen der Anfang so karg ausgefallen ist wahrscheinlich. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Tut mir leid! So, jetzt aber trotzdem viel Spaß °g°

**An Dodo-chan:  
**°hinterTürversteck° Du machst mir Angst! Sooo schlimm war es doch überhaupt nicht °g°. Eine Bitte und dann noch dazu auf Knien kann ich ja schlecht ablehnen. Viel Spaß also beim Lesen!

**An Tolotos:  
**Jooa, das sehe ich als positive Resonanz °grinstbisüberbeideOhren° Mein Ziel habe ich jedenfalls erreicht. Das neue Kapitel von Potions ist ja mittlerweile draußen und ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen. Habe ich euch also wieder einmal quälen können °lachtirre°... Nya, nimm mich nicht allzu ernst, bin gut drauf.

**An liberatia:  
**Ich versuche mein bestes... Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich mit dem Kapitel die Leser des 1. Kapitels noch begeistern kann... Ich finds nicht so gut. Nya, trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen °g°

**An ReiNGE:  
**Ich bin echt froh, dass dir diese Story so gefällt. Vor allem, da ich den Anfang ja nicht so gut fand. Danke, dass du mir die Story noch so kurzfristig gebetat hast. Fand ich echt klasse von dir. °knuddl°

**An MsLupin:  
**Danke für dein Lob, hoffentlich gefällt dir nun auch noch der zweite Teil. Ich finde es immer gut, wenn man sich traut eine Geschichte ins Internet zu stellen oder sie als Buch veröffentlichen zu wollen. Man hat schließlich immer die Möglichkeit dadurch etwas zu lernen.

**An feaneth:  
**°g° Ich finde es schön, dass dich die Geschichte doch so ein kleines bisschen mitgenommen hat. Das wollte ich schließlich erreichen. Wenn du weiter liest wirst du überrascht... oder vielleicht auch nicht? Nya, hoffentlich liest du überhaupt noch weiter, nachdem ich so ein fieses Kliff gemacht habe.  
Auch über dein zweites Review habe ich mich gefreut. Ich finde es super, dass du noch weiter lesen willst. Ich mochte mein erstes Kapitel, da ich endlich einmal etwas so geschrieben habe, wie ich es mir in meinem Kopf vorgestellt hatte. Viel Spaß jetzt also!

**An naomiarmitage:  
**Ich weiß, dass es fies war, aber das war meine Versicherung für das zweite Kapitel °lach°. Ich hatte auch schon die Idee mit den Alternativenden, doch mir fiel nur für eine Version von beiden etwas ein, weswegen ich diese hier geschrieben habe. Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass es dir nicht zu lange gedauert hat. Falls doch... Kann ich jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern °fg°

**An snape-girl1991:  
**Hier hast du deine Fortsetzung. Aber schrei mich nie... nie wieder so an, sonst schreib ich nicht mehr weiter °schmoll°... Auch wenn ich bei solchen Kliffs selbst nicht anders reagiere °g° Viel Spaß also jetzt hier beim zweiten Kapitel.

**An LillyAmalia:  
**Freut mich, dass du dich bei meiner zweiten Fanfiction unter die Leser gereiht hast. Hier geht es also nun weiter, viel Spaß!

**An Avallyn Black:  
**War ja auch mit , nicht wahr? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass meine Story solchen Anklang findet. Hätte ja auch sein können, dass sie nicht gelesen wird. Aber bitte, hier ist die Fortsetzung. Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch auch.

**An Mohnblümchen:  
**Die Geschichte hat jetzt noch dieses Kapitel bekommen und dann ist Schluss damit. Glaube ich. Lies, dann weißt du es °g°... Hoffentlich gefällt dir die Fortsetzung. Hab mich jedenfalls bemüht, es weiterhin gut zu schreiben, ohne es langweilig werden zu lassen. Viel Spaß also beim Lesen!

**An Dunkel-Elfe:  
**Danke für dein Review! Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch die Fortsetzung von Verfluchtes Glück.

**An Katan-kun:  
**Erst einmal danke, dass dir mein erstes Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dass nun auch das zweite Kapitel den Anforderungen entspricht... auch wenn ich persönlich es jetzt nicht so gut finde. Viel Spaß also!

**An Astaroth:  
**Auch dir ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für dein Review... es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hoffe, dass dir auch das zweite Kapitel noch gefallen wird.

**An fana:  
**Nya, mehr wollte ich mit dem 1. Kapitel ja auch nicht bezwecken. Und hier hast du auch das 2.! Hoffe es mundet °g° Viel Spaß!

**An ira-chan:  
**Leider ist es nicht schneller gegangen. Hatte ziemlich viel Stress... Es freut mich, dass dir mein erstes Kapitel gefallen hat obwohl es – wie du ja auch schriebst – einige Fehler beinhaltet. Ich hätte es wohl mehr ausformulieren können und vielleicht überarbeite ich sie ja auch irgendwann noch einmal, aber im Moment gefällt sie mir noch so wie sie ist °smile° Die Gefühle der Slytherins kommen jetzt im zweiten Kapitel denke ich mit rüber... (hoffe ich zumindest)... Viel Spaß also beim Lesen!

**An DevilEyesX:  
**Schön, dass dir mein erstes Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hoffe du liest auch nach so langer Zeit noch das zweite Kapitel und vor allem hoffe ich darauf, dass es dir auch gefällt. Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!

**An (Bet)Tina:  
**Hey! Freut mich, dass dir die Briefe von Harry gefallen haben. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis ich sie aufgesetzt hatte und sie mir auch gefielen. Hoffentlich liest du nach so langer Zeit die erbetene Fortsetzung. Viel Spaß also beim Lesen!

**An Akina:  
**Hey Liebes! Hier kommt jetzt endlich die lang versprochene Fortsetzung. Ich hoffe sie wird deinen Anforderungen gerecht. Ich weiß es hat noch ziemlich lange gedauert aber es war ziemlich schwer meine Fehler die sich ab der Mitte eingeschlichen hatten wieder auszumerzen. Dank deinen E-Mails hat's wieder richtig Spaß gemacht °smile° Dankeschön! Jetzt viel Spaß beim zweiten Kapitel.

**An willa:  
**Es freut mich, dass dir mein erstes Kapitel gefallen hat, und auf so eine liebe Bitte hin, kann ich doch gar nicht anders als weiter zu schreiben °g°... Hoffentlich gefällt dir auch das zweite Kapitel noch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**An Lego-chan:  
**Na... für deinen lieben Blick und das Flehen bekommst du natürlich eine Fortsetzung. Ich hoffe, dass dir nun auch das zweite Kapitel noch gefallen wird, da sich doch mein Schreibstil durch die lange Zeit wieder ein wenig verändert hat. Nya egal... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

So, jetzt aber °lach° VIEL SPAß (auch an meine Schwarzleser, ihr könntet auch Reviews abgeben, jeder Autor freut sich, wenn er konstruktive Kritik oder Lob bekommt)! Danke noch einmal an alle Reviewer!

„Harry! Bitte antworte uns wenn du hier oben bist!", Professor Snapes Stimme klang besorgt.

„Professor! Da vorne, auf dem Sims steht er!", rief Draco dann, als er Harry schließlich entdeckte. „Er will wirklich springen!" Dracos Stimme kam kaum gegen den Wind an, der in dieser Höhe herrschte.

Severus eilte zu dem Sims auf dem Harry stand und packte ihn am Arm. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erschrak heftig als er plötzlich herumgedreht wurde und in die Augen seines Lehrers blickte. Er keifte den Tränkemeister sofort an: „Was zum Geier wollen sie von mir! Lassen Sie mich los!" „Nur, wenn Sie sofort von diesem Sims herunterkommen! Ich kann Sie schließlich nicht einfach so in den Tod stürzen lassen. Wie sähe das denn aus? Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, stürzt sich in Hogwarts vom Astronomieturm! Haben Sie eigentlich auch nur eine Sekunde lang an ihre Freunde gedacht? An Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley oder der junge Mr. Longbottom, der in Ihnen so etwas wie einen Bruder zu sehen scheint!"

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Lehrer kurze Zeit einfach nur an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er hätte nichts sagen können... Was auch? Am liebsten hätte er ihn wieder angebrüllt und dann... „Harry... Wein dich ruhig aus!"

Professor Snape hielt seine Arme ausgebreitet und trat näher an seinen Schüler heran. Dieser ließ sich in die Arme fallen und schluchzte auf.

„Wieso! Ich habe es doch auch einmal verdient glücklich zu sein!", schluchzte der Junge. Severus schluckte. Er konnte nichts darauf sagen. Was auch? Er war es doch gewesen, der dem Jungen das Leben so lange schwer gemacht hatte. Und nun war er auch noch schuld daran, dass der Junge sich umbringen wollte.

„Potter! Ich... Es tut mir wirklich leid! Das wollte ich nicht!", murmelte Draco, seine Stimme klang belegt. Der Slytherin war sich seiner Schuld sehr wohl bewusst und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit dieser umgehen sollte, da er bisher noch nie wegen irgendetwas beschuldigt worden war. Anders ausgedrückt, er war so erzogen worden keine Schuldgefühle zu haben.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, damit wäre wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sein Gesicht wandte sich zu dem blonden Jungen. Dieser erschrak zutiefst, als er in die leeren Augen seines früheren größten Feindes sah.

„Aber was...?", begann Draco, doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„ICH HASSE EUCH UND ICH HASSE MICH! ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN! Ich habe ihn geliebt!", damit stieß er sich aus den Armen seines Lehrers und stürzte über den Sims.

Severus und Draco wollten beide noch nach ihm greifen, konnten ihn jedoch nicht rechtzeitig an den Armen packen.

„NEIN!" Der Schrei des Malfoys erscholl über den kleinen Turm und selbst Harry konnte ihn noch hören. Auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors bildete sich ein Lächeln.

Der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte dem Jungen zu helfen und beschwörte eine Windböe herauf. Harrys Fall wurde leicht gebremst, doch selbst wenn er bei dem Aufprall nicht sterben würde, so würde er schwer verletzt werden.

„Er wird sterben!" „Hoffen wir, dass der Wind seinen Sturz so weit bremst, dass er nicht stirbt!", warf Severus ein. „Wir gehen sofort nach unten. Ich will nicht, dass einer der Schüler aus Versehen über ihn stolpert."

Zusammen gingen die beiden Slytherins nach unten und verließen das Gebäude.

Draco ging etwas langsamer als sein Pate, er wollte nicht zu Harry gehen. Was war, wenn er nun tot war!

„Draco, warte bitte hier! Ich komme gleich wieder!", befahl Snape. Er hatte dem Jungen angesehen, dass es ihn brechen würde, wenn er jetzt sehen würde, dass Harry gestorben war.

So ging der Lehrer ein kleines Stück alleine, bis er den jungen Gryffindor am Boden liegen sah. Er kniete sich neben dem Jüngeren und fühlte mit einer gewissen Angst in sich nach dessen Puls.

„Draco! Er lebt noch!", rief Professor Snape seinem Patensohn zu. „Mobilcorpus!"

Der Körper des Jungen schwebte neben Severus in die Luft.

„Bringen wir ihn in meine Räume. Poppy soll ihn unten untersuchen.", meinte Severus ruhig. „Ich hole Sie gleich!" „Mach das... Und Draco... beeil dich bitte!" Der blonde Slytherin nickte und rannte sofort los.

Währenddessen ging Snape schnell mit dem verletzten Schüler nach unten in die Kerker, in denen sich sowohl seine Büroräume, als auch seine Wohnräume befanden.

**oooO0Oooo**

„AH!" Harry schrie laut auf.

„Was hat er?" „Der Trank, den ich ihm gerade gegeben habe baut seine Knochen wieder auf.", erklärte Poppy dem Tränkemeister.

Madame Pomfrey hatte nicht gefragt, was passiert war, sie konnte sich auch so denken, was los war.

„Harry braucht jetzt absolute Bettruhe. Mr. Malfoy sollte übrigens auch schon im Bett sein!" Professor Snape nickte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu dem Jungen zu gehen und ihn ins Bett zu scheuchen, weswegen dies auch Poppy machte, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass der junge Mann tief in seine Gedanken versunken war.

**oooO0Oooo**

Severus saß auf einem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und beobachtete den Jungen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Zum einen war er erschrocken darüber, dass der Gryffindor so weit gegangen war, aber auch wütend. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, einfach so mit seinem Leben abzuschließen.

„Nicht! Lass das! Ich will nicht!", jammerte Harry und schmiss sich von einer Bettseite zur anderen.

Professor Snape wollte Harry zwar helfen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte. Er hatte eine gewisse Ahnung, wovon der Junge träumte. Severus wusste nur nicht, ob es für Harry so gut wäre, ausgerechnet von der Person geweckt zu werden, wegen der er Alpträume hatte.

Als es jedoch noch schlimmer wurde und Harry sich selbst verletzte, weil er seine Fingernägel so fest in seine Arme drückte, dass er zu bluten begann, entschied Severus sich dazu, seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen, und den Jungen doch zu wecken.

„Harry, Harry!" Er schüttelte leicht an den Schultern seines Schülers. „Wach auf!"

Schlagartig öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen und blickte verschreckt in die seines Lehrers.

„Snape! Verdammt, lassen Sie mich los!", murrte Harry.

„Na, Gott sei dank, du bist wach!" „Ja... Warum...", Harry stockte und überlegte kurz. „Wieso bin ich hier! Warum lebe ich noch?" Sein Blick irrte irritiert durch den Raum, in dem er sich befand. „Wo bin ich?" „Du bist in meinen Räumen. Wir wollten nicht, dass dich einer deiner Freunde so sieht." „Oh, wie gnädig ihnen gegenüber!"

Dem Lehrer war klar, wie verletzt der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Inneren war, doch er konnte ihm so nicht helfen.

„Harry, du musst dich zusammenreißen! Denk an all deine Freunde!" „Sie sind nicht meine Familie! Er wäre meine Familie gewesen! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was eine Familie für mich bedeuten würde.?" Severus unterbrach den Jüngeren nicht, zum Einen wollte er wissen, was er dachte und zum Anderen tat es dem Gryffindor gut sich auszusprechen. „Nein, das wissen Sie natürlich nicht... Wie auch? Sie hatten wahrscheinlich eine intakte Familie, die Sie immer geliebt hat!" Das Gesicht seines Lehrers wurde blass, doch der Gryffindor bemerkte es nicht.

Immer mehr Gemeinheiten häuften sich an, die Harry dem Älteren entgegenwarf. Und dann brachte er schließlich das Fass zum überlaufen, als er meinte: „Aber wenn Sie immer so unausstehlich sind, dann wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass Sie noch keine eigene Familie gegründet haben!" „Jetzt ist Schluss! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so über mein Leben zu urteilen, wenn du doch in Wahrheit keine Ahnung hast, wie mein Leben in den letzten 30 Jahren verlief!"

Harry sah überrascht auf. Was hatte er denn plötzlich? „Aber... Sie haben es doch bei mir nie anders gemacht!" „Habe ich mich jemals so über dein Leben ausgelassen, wie du es in den letzten zehn Minuten mit dem Meinen gemacht hast? Meine Familie hat mich rausgeschmissen, da war ich gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt! Daraufhin habe ich in Hogwarts gelebt. Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu meinen Geschwistern, Eltern und auch den restlichen Verwandten. Warum habe ich keine Familie! Mein Verlobter ist gestorben! Er wurde vor meinen Augen umgebracht, deswegen hinterging ich den Alten von da an. Kapierst du das? Geht das in dein kleines Hirn rein? Und Draco... Mein Patensohn wird zu Hause für jedes nette Wort, das er verliert, strengstens bestraft. Wenn er nicht Lucius einziger lebender Nachkomme wäre, würde sein Vater ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm behandeln. Ach, das wusstest du wohl auch nicht, nicht wahr? Draco hatte einen zwei Jahre älteren Bruder. Andrey wurde von dem Alten erst mit dem Cruciatus belegt und dann zu Tode gefoltert, nur weil er sich den Todessern anschloss." Als Severus am Ende angelangt war, schlug er sich erschrocken die Hand vor seinen Mund. Er hatte sich so in Rage gesprochen, dass er einfach geredet hatte, ohne zu überlegen.

Harry sah seinen Professor nur sprachlos an. Das waren viele Informationen auf einmal und nur ganz langsam nahm er alles wahr, was soeben gesagt wurde.

„Aber, wenn Sie wissen, wie es ist, ohne eine richtige Familie zu leben, warum haben Sie mir dann mein Leben so schwer gemacht? Sie hätten mich am besten verstehen sollen!" „Über dich, Harry Potter, wird nur gutes erzählt... Das einzig schlechte war, dass deine Verwandten Muggel sind. Dass du von denen nicht gut behandelt wurdest, weiß so gut wie niemand. Der Direktor, deine Freunde und vielleicht McGonagall. Aber Slytherins wissen das nicht, oder Sie wollen es nicht wahrhaben."

„Ihre Slytherins wissen anscheinend vieles nicht... Und wahrscheinlich nicht nur über mich. Wer weiß über Sie, dass Sie Männer bevorzugen?"

„Überrascht es dich denn so? Von den Slytherins ahnen es die Meisten. Aber nur Draco weiß es."

Harry war überrascht, zum Einen, dass sein Lehrer wirklich schwul war und zum Anderen, dass dieser es auch vor ihm zugab.

„Bei uns im Gryffindorturm wird es nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man als Mann auf einen Mann steht. Ich könnte...", erklärte Harry leise und brach dann ab.

Severus ahnte schon, was der Junge ihm sagen wollte. „Du musst in deinem eigenen Haus eine Maske tragen, nicht wahr? Du bist fast genauso wie Draco. Er trägt auch eine Maske!"

„Weswegen? Was muss er schon verstecken?" „Seine Einstellung den Muggeln gegenüber zum Beispiel. Der Junge ist nicht mehr so stur eingestellt wie sein Vater!" „Ach, das kann er dann aber wirklich gut verstecken! Hermine ist jedenfalls fest davon überzeugt, dass er sie nicht ausstehen kann." Professor Snape musste trotz der ernsten Situation ein wenig lächeln. „Kann er auch nicht. Sie ist eine Gryffindor und in der Schule besser als er... Das verletzt seinen Stolz."

Eine kurze Zeit schwiegen die Beiden. „Ich bin müde! Sie können sich auch hinlegen, Sie brauchen nicht auf mich aufzupassen.", meinte Harry dann. „Ich kann aber nicht in mein Bett!" „Warum?" „Denkst du, ich hätte hier unten ein Gästezimmer? Du liegst in meinem Bett!"

„Oh! Das... ähm... es tut mir leid!" „Macht nichts! Mir muss es leid tun!" Harry war rot geworden. „Sie können sich ja noch mit hereinlegen. Ich kann an den Rand rücken." Ein leises Flehen war aus den Worten zu vernehmen.

Severus nickte leicht und ging zur anderen Bettseite. Seine Kleider hatte er schon lange gewechselt. Der Professor schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und schloss kurz seine Augen.

„Professor?" „Ja?" Harry schluckte leicht. „Ach nichts!"

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus, doch dieses Mal wurde es von einem leisen Schluchzen unterbrochen, das eindeutig unterdrückt klang. Der Tränkemeister überlegte nicht lange und zog den Gryffindor in seine Arme. Dieser drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer und krallte sich in dessen Gewand fest.

„Wein' ruhig! Ich werde es keinem erzählen!" Beruhigend strich der Ältere seinem Schüler über dem Rücken.

Harry weinte sich zurück in den Schlaf und Severus konnte noch lange über diesen Tag nachdenken.

**oooO0Oooo**

Als der Tränkemeister am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und neben sich blickte, bemerkte er, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihm lag und schlief.

oooO0Oooo 

„Harry! Wo warst du gestern Abend?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht! Keiner konnte uns sagen, wo du dich aufhältst. Wir dachten schon, dir sei etwas passiert!" Hermine hatte sich zu den beiden gesellt und nickte bestätigend.

„Ich war erst bei Snape, musste für Dumbledore etwas bei ihm abgeben und dann bin ich raus gegangen.", erklärte Harry. Er wollte den Beiden keine Sorgen bereiten.

Aufmerksam sah Harry sich in der großen Halle um und blieb bei Dumbledore stehen. Der bärtige Direktor beobachtete ihn mit seinen blauen Augen. Sonst wirkten sie fröhlich, doch jetzt waren sie ernst und mit einem harten Vorwurf. Der junge Gryffindor wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Er wusste, dass der Professor ihn beobachtete, weswegen er schließlich auch die Halle verließ.

**oooO0Oooo**

Der Unterricht begann und Harry war zu spät gekommen, aber er war dabei.

Im Zaubertrankunterricht beobachteten sowohl Severus, als auch Draco den Jungen. Sie waren überrascht, nein, entsetzt, als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sogar einmal lachte. Doch anscheinend viel es nur ihnen auf, dass die Augen des Jungen davon völlig unberührt blieben.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry! Kommst du?" „Ja, ja! Ich komme Ron!", antwortete der Gryffindor. Seine Stimme klang trocken, doch war sich Harry bewusst, dass seine Freunde nichts von seinen Gefühlen mitbekommen würden.

Hermine trottete hinter den Jungen her und summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin.

„Wollen wir Zauberschach spielen?" „Nein, ich werde mich ins Bett legen und schlafen!"

Ron versuchte noch zu widersprechen, schaffte es jedoch nicht bevor Harry verschwand. Der Rotschopf sah seinem Freund noch kurz hinterher, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lag auf seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken entglitten ihm und langsam stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Türe zu seinem Schlafsaal geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Bist du hier?" Es war Hermine.

„Ja! Was willst du?" „Mit dir reden! Du kannst ja vielleicht Ron so einfach abwimmeln, aber ich habe dich durchschaut!" „Na und?" Harrys Stimme hätte genervt klingen sollen, stattdessen wirkte sie weinerlich. „Ich meine damit ja eigentlich nur, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst um mit mir zu reden, wenn du Probleme hast!", erklärte Hermine, während sie sich auf dem Bett von Harry neben den etwas Jüngeren niederließ. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Probleme hätte?" Hermine lächelte ihren Freund traurig an. „Hast du dich heute schon im Spiegel angesehen? Außerdem heulst du im Moment wohl kaum aus Freude!" Innerlich pochte Harrys Herz wie wild. Sie hatten also bemerkt, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Harry lehnte sich in seine Kissen, wischte sich mit dem linken Robenärmel über die Augen um die Tränen weg zu bekommen und versuchte zu lächeln. Wobei er jedoch kläglich versagte.

„Schau mal Harry, eine Eule!", meinte Hermine und deutete zum Fenster des Zimmers.

Der Jüngere stand von seinem Bett auf und ließ die Jungeule ins Zimmer. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und das schwarzgefiederte Tier landete darauf. Harry löste das Pergament von der Kralle der Jungeule und besah es sich kurz.

_Harry,_

wenn Du möchtest kannst Du heute Abend zu mir kommen. Draco wird auch hier sein. Wir wollen zusammen Abendessen, vorher vielleicht noch Tee trinken.

_Falls Du nicht zu uns kommen willst, geh zumindest mit Deinen Freunden zum Essen._

_Severus!_

_Noch etwas! Wenn Du nicht zerbrechen willst, dann verbirg Deine Gefühle nicht, sondern zeige sie... Du willst doch kein verbitterter alter Giftmischer werden wie ich, oder?_

Erneut hatten sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, ob es aus Freude war, dass diese beiden Menschen, die ihn eigentlich hassten, sich nun um ihn sorgten, oder weil seine Gefühle ihn wieder einmal einfach so überrollten.

„Von wem?", fragte Hermine interessiert. „Nicht wichtig!"

Hermine nahm ihm ohne Vorwarnung den Brief weg und besah ihn sich schnell. „Willst du hingehen?" Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich denke schon. Sie versuchen mich zu verstehen." Die braunhaarige Gryffindor nickte zaghaft. „Dann solltest du gehen. Aber du weißt, wenn du über etwas reden willst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur noch kurz, verabschiedete sich und ging dann los, in die Kerker.

Vor der Türe zu Snapes Gemächern blieb er stehen und holte tief Luft. Noch bevor er klopfen konnte wurde ihm die Türe geöffnet. „Schön, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast, zu uns zu kommen. Severus macht gerade Tee, komm rein."

Harry trat aufgrund dessen in die Räume des Tränkemeisters ein. Draco ging vor Harry in das Wohnzimmer seines Paten.

„Severus, Harry ist da!" „Ich komme gleich... Muss nur noch den Tee herrichten! Ihr könnt euch ja schon auf die Couch setzen und es euch bequem machen."

**oooO0Oooo**

„Ich werd dann mal langsam gehen, es ist schon spät!", meinte Draco und gähnte.

Severus sah überrascht auf seine Uhr. Ihm war die Zeit, die er mit seinen beiden Schülern verbracht hatte, viel kürzer vorgekommen. „Ja, ist wohl besser. Am Ende bekommst du mit einem Vertrauensschüler Ärger!"

„Ich werde dann auch gehen!", murmelte Harry. Eigentlich wollte Severus nicht, dass der Junge jetzt schon ging aber er konnte ihn auch schlecht dazu bringen hier zu bleiben.

Draco hatte den Raum bereits verlassen und hatte die Türe wieder hinter sich verschlossen. Er ahnte, nein eigentlich wusste er, dass sein Patenonkel noch mit Harry alleine reden wollte.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass er nun mit Severus alleine war und wurde merklich nervöser. Seit er bei seinem Lehrer übernachtet hatte und sich bei ihm ausgeheult hatte, war ihm bewusst, wie schutzbedürftig er im Moment war.

„Harry, du weißt, dass du, wenn du etwas brauchst, zu mir kommen kannst, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus mit einem Unterton in seiner Stimme, die der Gryffindor noch nie bei seinem Lehrer gehört hatte. Dieser Unterton entsprach dem von Hermine wenn sie sich um ihn große Sorgen machte. Genau so hatte ihre Stimme geklungen, als er zu Severus in die Kerker gegangen war um mit ihm und Draco zu Abend zu essen.

„Ich weiß!" Immer noch war Harrys Antwort nur ein Murmeln.

„Harry, wir können nichts für deinen Verlust. Hätten wir etwas davon gewusst, hätte Draco dich niemals angegriffen! Ich hätte dir dann ja nicht einmal erlaubt am Unterricht teilzunehmen, weil es viel zu gefährlich wäre. Schließlich könnte ein Fluch durch einen Schutzschildzauber abprallen und dich treffen... Schon mal daran gedacht!"

Der Jüngere schüttelte leicht verärgert den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er daran schon gedacht, aber wie hätte er bitte den Anderen sagen sollen, dass er ein Kind erwartete...

„Doch, hast du, lüg mich nicht an!"

„Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht! Ich bin nicht blöd... Auch wenn Sie das vielleicht gerne annehmen! Aber welchen Grund hätte ich denn sagen sollen, weswegen ich nicht am Unterricht teilnehme! ... –Professor Snape! Es tut mir leid, aber würden Sie mich aus dem Unterricht nehmen, ich bin schwanger und würde gerne mein Kind schützen!— ... Sie hätten mich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geschont! Sie hassen mich!"

„Habe ich nicht gerade das genaue Gegenteil gesagt? Ich hätte dich geschont... Vor allem, weil es auch mein Kind war."

Betroffen senkte Harry seinen Kopf. Bisher hatte der Jüngere einfach nur angenommen, dass es seinem Professor nichts ausmachen würde, weil dieser ihn nicht leiden konnte, doch jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Man hörte ein leises Klopfen am Eingang zu Severus Räumen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete der Zaubertränkemeister die Türe, jedoch nicht ohne vorher wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske aufzusetzen.

Eine ziemlich scheu dreinblickende Hermine stand vor der Türe. „Harry, ich wollte dich nur abholen, damit ich noch einmal mit dir reden kann!"

„Ich komme!" „Harry... Gute Nacht! Geht gleich in den Gryffindorturm, sonst bekommt ihr Ärger mit Filch!", meinte Snape noch und ließ die beiden Schüler gehen.

Hermine sah ihren Zaubertrankprofessor noch etwas entrückt an und folgte dann Harry, der schon etwas schneller vorgegangen war. „Harry, warte doch auf mich!"

Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor um die Ecke verschwunden war, hielt er an, um auf das Mädchen zu warten.

„Warum hast du mich abgeholt! Er wollte gerade... Verdammt! Er hatte sich mir gerade ein wenig geöffnet! Ich will ihn verstehen. Er versucht es schließlich auch bei mir!", murmelte Harry leicht sauer.

„Tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht... Ich wollte nur mit dir reden, es war mir wichtig das noch heute zu tun... Euer Gespräch... Ich habe einen Teil eures Gespräches mitbekommen."

Harry wurde blass. „Welchen Teil?"

„Du wurdest ziemlich laut, als du Professor Snape vorgeworfen hast, dass er dich nicht geschont hätte... Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

Der Junge druckste erst noch etwas herum, er wollte seiner besten Freundin nicht die Wahrheit sagen, entschied sich dann jedoch dazu, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie es wüsste. „Du und Ron, ihr hattet doch eure eigenen Probleme und da wollte ich euch nicht auch noch mit meinen Problemen belasten! Außerdem wusste ich doch nicht, wie ihr auf diese Umstellung reagieren würdet."

Hermine sah Harry geschlagene drei Minuten einfach nur an ohne etwas zu sagen und weiterzugehen. Harry war erschrocken stehen geblieben, als seine Freundin plötzlich stehen blieb. „Hermine, sag doch etwas! Was hast du denn?"

Immer noch sah sie ihn einfach nur an.

„Harry, auch wenn wir dir im Moment nicht mehr so nahe scheinen wie früher, so kannst du uns immer deine Probleme erläutern, wir werden versuchen dir zu helfen, so gut es geht, auch wenn wir selbst Probleme haben."

Harry senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte euch wohl mehr vertrauen sollen, was?"

Hermine nickte. Sie war immer noch ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, weil ihr bester Freund ihnen so wenig zutraute.

„Gehen wir zurück in unseren Turm. Professor Snape hat vollkommen Recht, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann bekommen wir Ärger mit Filch.", murmelte Hermine und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor folgte ihr geknickt. Er konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sehr er das Mädchen mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte.

Als die beiden Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, verabschiedete sich Hermine nur mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht!" und verschwand in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.

Harry wollte sie aufhalten und ihr noch etwas sagen, wusste dann jedoch nicht, wie er sich hätte ausdrücken sollen und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

**oooO0Oooo**

_Lachend ging Harry in den Garten ihres kleinen Hauses und wartete bis der kleine Junge bei ihm ankam. Die Arme streckte er seinem Sohn entgegen, um ihn dazu zu animieren zu ihm zu laufen._

_Der Kleine war noch etwas wackelig auf den eigenen Beinchen, doch dafür, dass er gerade mal sieben Monate alt war, war es phantastisch. Sein zweiter Vater ging ebenfalls lachend hinter dem Jungen, um ihn nötigenfalls aufzufangen._

_Severus trug nicht, wie in der Schule, seine weiten Roben, sondern eine einfache schwarze Jeans und einen weißen Pullover. Sein Haar trug er locker mit einem schwarzen Band zu einem Zopf gebunden._

_Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild und zwischen Harry und seiner jungen Familie tat sich der Erdboden zu einer weiten Kluft auf. Es wurde dunkel als Gewitterwolken am Himmel aufzogen. Nur manchmal wurde Harrys Umgebung durch einen_ _der Blitze erhellt. Unweit seiner Familie schlug eine der elektrischen Entladungen heftig in den Boden._

_Harry konnte dem Bild nur fassungslos zusehen. Das Glück, das er bis eben noch verspürt hatte, verschwand in einem endlos scheinenden Nichts.. Er wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. Eine hoffnungslose Leere machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wusste, dass er niemals mehr glücklich werden könnte. Seine Familie war gestorben!_

Entsetzt wachte Harry auf. Der Schreck saß ihm tief in seinen Gliedern. Tränen rannen ihm ohne Widerstand über seine Wangen.

Der Junge versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Der Traum hatte ihm alle seine wahrgewordenen Ängste und auch seine sehnlichsten Wünsche aufgezeigt.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand Harry aus seinem Bett auf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

**oooO0Oooo**

Erst als Harry vor einem Hindernis stand, erwachte er aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Unbewusst hatte sein Körper ihn vor die Eingangstüre zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten geführt.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern klopfte der Gryffindor zaghaft an die Türe. Innerlich hoffte er einerseits darauf, dass Snape es nicht hören würde, andererseits jedoch darauf, dass der Mann, von dem er nun geträumt hatte, ihm die Türe öffnen würde.

Und wirklich. Harry musste nicht lange warten, bis ihm der Professor die Türe öffnete und ihn etwas verschlafen anblickte.

„Was willst du so spät hier?" Erst als er die Frage gestellt hatte, bemerkte er die verheulten Augen seines Schülers und ließ ihn in sein Zimmer eintreten.

„Kann ich bei ihnen übernachten? Ich..." Severus unterbrach den Jungen sanft, indem er ihn einfach mit sich mitzog, ins Bett bugsierte und ihn sanft zudeckte. „Schlaf ruhig. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zu mir kommen würdest.", murmelte der ältere Mann.

Snape entfernte sich wieder ein wenig von dem Jungen. Da fing dieser an zu zittern. Als Harry jedoch bemerkte, dass der Professor nur auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging, beruhigte er sich wieder und sah den Älteren mit großen Augen an.

Severus legte sich zu dem Jungen und zog ihn ohne Umschweife in seine Arme. Erst versteifte sich der Jüngere etwas, als er jedoch bemerkte, dass ihm die Nähe gut tat, entspannte er sich wieder.

„Ich... ich hatte schlecht geträumt... eigentlich war es anfangs sehr schön... aber dann...!" Wieder rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass er weiterreden konnte.

„Ich...", versuchte er weiter zu sprechen, brach jedoch erneut ab.

Professor Snape strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Harry krallte sich im Hemd des Mannes fest und schluchzte auf.

„Sie... sehen Sie es sich selbst an!", murmelte Harry und löste seine Hände dann aus dem Stoff und griff sich die Hände seines Lehrers.

Severus war überrascht, als er die Worte von Harry vernahm und wollte sich erst dagegen wehren, wurde dann jedoch trotz seiner Einwürfe, von wegen das wäre zu privat um es sich anzusehen, neugierig.

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder, die Harry ihm nun zusandte. Er sah sich und Harry und vor ihm lief ein kleiner Junge, der vielleicht knapp ein Jahr alt war, wahrscheinlich jedoch jünger. Harrys Gesicht war glücklich. Bei dem Bild konnte er nicht anders, auch in ihm stieg eine gewisse Glückseeligkeit auf.

Und dann war da dieser plötzlich Wetterumschwung und das Aufreißen der Erde zwischen der Familie. Er fühlte noch wie neben ihm und seinem Sohn der Blitz einschlug und auch eine völlige Leere in seinem Herzen, als die Bilderflut auch schon beendet wurde.

Harry hatte seine Hände von denen des Professors gelöst und sie wieder in dessen Hemd verkrallt.

Jetzt erst wurde dem Slytherinvorstand klar, dass er nicht nur seine eigenen Gefühle sondern auch die von Harry miterlebt hatte. Diese Leere war erdrückend. Sie nahm alles ein.

„Beruhige dich wieder!", flüsterte der Professor dem Jungen sanft ins Ohr.

„Wenn ich es könnte würde ich dir deinen Jungen wieder zurückgeben!"

Der Gryffindor sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an. Dann lächelte er.

„Alexander war niedlich... nicht wahr? Sie hatten ihn gerne, als Sie ihn gesehen haben, oder?", murmelte Harry und lächelte weiterhin.

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, ich hatte ihn gerne! Du hattest schon einen Namen für ihn?"

„Ja, Alexander Snape-Potter!"

„Mein..." Der Professor war vollkommen überrumpelt. Der Gryffindor hätte ihrem Jungen tatsächlich seinen Namen gegeben. Obwohl das Kind ungewollt und mehr aus einer Vergewaltigung denn aus Liebe entstanden war.

Harry nickte nur und kuschelte sich an seinen Lehrer. „Ich wünschte ich könnte unseren Jungen einmal sehen. Ob er mir wohl ähnlich gesehen hätte?"

„Bestimmt! Bestimmt wäre er dir sehr ähnlich gewesen.", flüsterte Severus noch.

Da merkte er auch schon, dass Harry in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

**oooO0Oooo**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett schlief und außerdem etwas Warmes an seinem Rücken lag. Der Junge drehte sich vorsichtig um und erkannte, dass es sich bei der Wärmequelle um seinen Professor für Zaubertränke handelte. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder zurück.

Ohne nachzudenken kuschelte sich Harry wieder etwas näher an seinen Lehrer und schloss erneut seine Augen. Er registrierte nicht, dass Severus bereits wach war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, was Harry machen würde.

Überrascht darüber, dass der Junge noch liegen blieb, öffnete er seine Augen um ihn anzusehen.

Im selben Moment öffnete auch Harry wieder seine Augen.

„Guten Morgen!" Der Jüngere gähnte einmal herzlich.

„Morgen, Harry!"

„Danke, dass ich bei ihnen übernacht bleiben durfte.", meinte Harry leise und lächelte ein kleines Bisschen.

„Kein Problem. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Falls du keine Fragen gestellt bekommen willst, wo du heute Nacht warst, dann solltest du dich langsam auf den Weg zum Frühstück machen, dann kannst du sagen, dass du früher aufgestanden bist."

Der Gryffindor nickte und stand aus dem Bett auf. „Ich habe aber keinen meiner Umhänge bei mir!"

„Daran soll es nicht scheitern!", erwiderte Severus nur und murmelte einen Harry unbekannten Spruch und keine vier Sekunden später lagen ordentlich ein Umhang, eine Hose, ein Pullover und saubere Unterwäsche auf dem Bett. „Du hast noch Zeit um zu duschen, deine Unterwäsche und deinen Schlafanzug kannst du bei mir lassen, ich lasse sie dir später wieder zukommen."

Harry errötete ein wenig. Er sollte seine Unterwäsche bei seinem Professor lassen! Aber er wollte auf alle Fälle noch duschen gehen.

„Harry, bitte! Ich habe deine Unterwäsche wirklich nun schon oft genug gesehen!" Severus dachte bei diesem Satz nicht daran, wie sehr er den Jungen mit so einer unüberlegten Aussage verletzen konnte. Denn der Gryffindor wurde dadurch wieder schmerzlich auf das vor kurzem passierte hingewiesen.

„Ich weiß!", murmelte der Jüngere, wobei er merklich blasser geworden war. „Ich geh' duschen!"

Ohne Severus noch einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, trabte er in das, ans Schlafzimmer angrenzende, Bad.

**oooO0Oooo**

Nachdem Harry mit Duschen fertig war suchte er nach einem Handtuch, fand jedoch keines. Also zauberte er sich schnell trocken und schlüpfte in sein frisches Gewand.

So leise es ihm möglich war, verließ er die Räumlichkeiten von Severus und eilte in den großen Saal.

Zu seinem Glück saßen Ron und Hermine noch nicht am Frühstückstisch. Nur Neville aus seinem Schlafsaal war bereits am Tisch.

„Harry, was machst du denn schon hier? Und wo warst du vorhin? Ich habe bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr im Schlafsaal warst!"

„Ich wollte nicht zu früh zum Frühstück, deswegen bin ich noch ein bisschen rumgewandert. Sag Hermine und Ron nichts davon."

„Was soll er uns nicht sagen!", fragte Hermine genau in diesem Moment.

„Dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Er wollte euch nicht sagen, dass er sich heute Morgen schon übergeben musste.", antwortete Neville, ohne für diese Lüge rot zu werden.

Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Konnte Neville das immer schon so gut? Müsste, so gut wie er das machte.

„Warum? Hast du etwas Falsches gegessen?", fragte Ron seinen Freund nun, wohingegen Hermine ihn scharf im Auge behielt und sich anscheinend ihre eigene Antwort darauf bildete.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr habt einfach so schon genug Probleme! Da wollte ich euch nicht mit meinen Kleinigkeiten behelligen!" Hermines Augenbraue zuckte bei dieser Antwort ein wenig nach oben, dann fauchte sie: „KLEINIGKEIT? Verdammte Scheiße! Das war doch keine Kleinigkeit!"

Jeder der sich schon im Saal befand, beobachtete nun die vier Gryffindors neugierig.

Severus hingegen wirkte, milde ausgedrückt, entsetzt. Wie konnte Hermine den Jungen in seinem Zustand nur so anmotzen?

Schnell ging er zu dem Jungen, in dessen Augen sich bereits Tränen sammelten.

„Harry, komm! Gehen wir zu mir. Ich lasse dir dein Frühstück von Dobby bringen."

Harry folgte seinem Lehrer in die Kerker.

„Professor... Danke!", murmelte der Gryffindor.

Severus drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass es dir dabei nicht gut geht. Also, ich meine, wenn du mit deinen Freunden zusammen bist und deine Maske tragen musst. Ich hatte bei Neville nur das Gefühl, dass er dir gegenüber keine Gefahr bedeutet."

Harry schmiegte sich an Severus, der Ärger vom Morgen war mittlerweile wieder verraucht, und erklärte: „Es war ja auch nicht Neville... Es waren Ron und Hermine, die mich immer hinter meine Maske drängen! Sie sind es, die den wahren Harry Potter nicht sehen und annehmen wollen. Es tut weh!"

„Ich glaube es dir...", murmelte Severus, während er gedankenverloren durch Harrys Haare strich „... oh, wie sehr ich dir das glaube!"

**oooO0Oooo**

Harry war bis zum Beginn des Unterrichtes bei Professor Snape geblieben und hätte beinahe die Zeit übersehen. Aufgrund dessen musste er nun rennen, um rechtzeitig in den Unterricht zu gelangen.

„Au... Verdammt, kannst du denn nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst, Harry?", schimpfte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Der Blondschopf sah den Gryffindor, trotz seines Satzes, grinsend an.

„Tut mir Leid!", meinte Harry und streckte dem Slytherin seine Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Die Klassenzimmertüre war offen, weswegen die anderen Schüler die Beiden komisch ansahen.

Draco nahm sie dankend entgegen und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Professor McGonagall forderte die Beiden auf, herein zu kommen und sich zu setzen. Da keine anderen Plätze mehr vorhanden waren, setzte Draco sich zu den Gryffindors.

Ron war leichenblass geworden, als sich der Slytherin mit an ihren Tisch setzte.

„Kommst du heute wieder zu Severus?", fragte der blonde Junge seinen Tischnachbarn leise. Harry wurde rot und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Was?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, habe ich gesagt.", antwortete Harry, doch an seiner Stimme erkannte Draco, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

„Was ist passiert? Hat Onkel etwas falsches gemacht?"

„Er..." Harry wollte das nicht vor seinen Freunden mit ihm klären. „Können wir später darüber reden?"

**oooO0Oooo**

Der Unterricht mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Trelawney war gut verlaufen, jetzt musste Harry nur noch den Unterricht mit Professor Snape überstehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte sich gerade auf seinen Platz gesetzt, als ein langer Schatten auf ihn fiel. Vor ihm stand Professor Snape in seinen dunklen Roben mit, wie immer, verschränkten Armen und einem miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harry, wir müssen reden! Komm bitte kurz mit in den Nebenraum." An die Klasse gewandt sagte er: „Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Granger werden die Klasse beaufsichtigen. Lest im Buch die Seiten 80 bis 113. Dann könnt ihr mit dem Trank beginnen."

Harry folgte seinem Lehrer, bevor er durch die Türe ging, warf er noch einmal einen fragenden Blick zu Draco, der daraufhin jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte und den Kopf schüttelte. Seinem Schicksal ergebend, ging der Junge also in den kleinen Nebenraum zu seinem Lehrer.

Severus verschloss die Türe und stellte sich vor Harry, der ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Das mit heute Morgen... Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Außerdem war es nicht so gemeint, wie du es aufgefasst hast."

„So! Was konnte man daran denn bitte falsch verstehen? So viele Möglichkeiten gab es da nicht!", fluchte Harry.

„Ich wollte damit eher deine ganzen Krankenflügelbesuche ansprechen und nicht...", der Professor sprach nicht weiter. „Du hast es also wirklich falsch verstanden!"

Harry sah betreten zu Boden. „Es..." Der Professor hatte Recht, wie oft hatte er ihn schon im Krankenflügel halb nackt gesehen!

Severus ging näher zu Harry und hob dessen Kopf am Kinn leicht nach oben. „Harry, sieh mich an! Ich entschuldige mich, für all die Jahre, in denen ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte diese ganzen Gemeinheiten zurück nehmen."

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Lehrer verwirrt an. Die Worte klangen gerade aus, als er plötzlich weiche Lippen auf den seinen fühlte. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch bei dieser zärtlichen Berührung, doch diese hielt nicht lange an, weswegen Harry ein schwaches Murren von sich gab.

Professor Snape lächelte den Jüngeren sanft an.

„Wir sollten wieder in den Unterricht zurück, ansonsten werden deine Freunde noch denken ich würde dir etwas Schlimmes antun!"

Harry lächelte nun ebenfalls und meinte schüchtern: „Haben Sie doch!" Severus zog eine seiner Augenbrauen verwundert nach oben und murmelte ein „Ach ja?". „Sie haben mir mein Herz gestohlen!"

„Das tut mir jedoch nicht leid!" Noch einen zarten Kuss auf Harrys Stirn hauchend, ging Professor Snape zur Türe und verließ den Raum.

Nicht lange wartend, ging Harry ebenfalls in den Zaubertränkeklassenraum zurück. Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, setzte er sich wieder neben Draco, der ihn wie blöde angrinste und dabei doch an seinem Trank weiter braute.

„Harry, hilf gefälligst uns!", grollte Ron zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ihr seid doch sowieso zu zweit! Ich helfe viel lieber Draco." Damit wandte er sich an den Slytherin und meinte: „Darf ich?" „Klar! Machst du die Nieswurzblätter klein?" „Ja!"

Ohne weiter reden zu müssen arbeiteten die Beiden Hand in Hand. Schlussendlich waren sie früher fertig als Hermine und Ron und gaben eine kleine Phiole des Trankes bei ihrem Professor ab. Dieser erlaubte den beiden Schülern daraufhin, dass sie den Unterricht schon verlassen könnten, was Harry und Draco sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen brauchten.

Kurz nachdem sie in den Gang und ein Stück gegangen waren, blieb Draco stehen. „Was hat Onkel Sev eigentlich mit dir besprochen?"

Harry grinste. „Sag ich nicht!", und wandte sich um, um weiter zu gehen.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Geheimnis von mir!", antwortete Harry geheimnisvoll.

„Darf ich dich noch ein wenig begleiten?" „Meinetwegen kannst du auch ganz mitkommen. Ich gehe nur kurz nach draußen." „Wieso gehst du dann nach oben?" „Weil ich auf den Astronomieturm will!" „Aber nicht das du..." Harry unterbrach ihn barsch. „Nein! Das letzte Mal hat gereicht."

Schweigend gingen sie nach oben und traten durch die Türe auf den freien Platz.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ging dann an den Rand des Platzes und setzte sich vor der kleinen Abgrenzung auf den Boden.

„Harry... Bist du mir noch böse?" „Ja! Aber ich glaube ich habe wieder etwas gefunden, wofür ich leben will... Freunde, die sich wirklich um mich kümmern, jemand der mich liebt und all das, nicht weil ich Harry Potter bin sondern weil ich ich bin! Noch vor ein paar Tagen konnte ich mir so etwas nicht einmal vorstellen und jetzt entspricht es der Wahrheit!"

Draco lächelte. (Kommt es mir nur so vor oder lächelt in der Fortsetzung plötzlich jeder. Außerdem ist das hier reines Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen... Aber was solls. Anders ist es meiner Feder eben nicht entsprungen °g°)

„Gehen wir wieder nach unten. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit diesem Kapitel abschließen. Meine Vergangenheit wegstecken und endlich ins Morgen sehen."

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry, Draco, kommt doch rein! Freut mich, dass ihr zu mir gekommen seid!"

„Freut mich, dass ich überhaupt noch mitkommen durfte. Ihr hättet auch unter euch bleiben können.", meinte Draco grinsend.

Severus gab ihm daraufhin einen leichten Klaps (das hört sich so doof an, aber mir fällt im Moment kein besseres Wort ein. Schlag hört sich so brutal an) auf den Hinterkopf. „Du hast ein zu loses Mundwerk. Denkst du nicht, das ich später noch genug Zeit alleine mit Harry verbringen kann?"

Harry wurde rot. Wie konnte Severus nur so leichtfertig darüber sprechen.

„Stimmt wahrscheinlich!"

Der Slytherinvorstand zog Harry etwas näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Lippen.

„Lass das! Nicht vor Draco... Das ist mir peinlich!", meinte Harry nur und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, woraufhin der Ältere diese jedoch nur noch verfestigte.

Daraufhin zog Harry nur einen leichten Schmollmund und schloss seine Augen. Immer noch zierte ihn eine leichte Röte im Gesicht.

„Setzen wir uns besser hin! Ist doch um einiges bequemer, als hier nur dumm rumzustehen."

Draco stimmte seinem Patenonkel zu und so setzten sie sich zusammen auf die Couch.

„Wirst du mit deinen Freunden darüber reden? Oder willst du es ihnen verheimlichen?" Wo vorher die Stimmung noch fröhlich gewirkt hatte, wurde es nun ziemlich ernst. Severus wollte wissen, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde.

Harry überlegte erst. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm antworten sollte, immerhin war er ja auch sein Professor.

Severus bemerkte deutlich das Zögern. „Hast du Angst, weil du mein Schüler bist?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken folgte als Antwort.

„Du musst es natürlich niemandem sagen, es ist ganz alleine deine Entscheidung. Wahrscheinlich würde ich es auch niemandem sagen, wenn ich du wäre." Diese Aussage zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich danke dir. Irgendwann werde ich es ihnen sicher sagen, doch lass es uns vorerst noch für uns behalten."

**oooO0Oooo**

Um kurz nach zehn Uhr ging Draco schließlich. Harry jedoch wurde von Severus noch bei sich behalten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum du schwanger wurdest?"

Harry sah den Älteren verwundert an. Warum wollte dieser jetzt über dieses ihn so schmerzende Thema reden? Aber nun wo er es ansprach...

„Nein!", murmelte er irritiert.

Severus zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Das geht nur, wenn man sich wirklich liebt! Und weißt du... Ich habe dich geliebt, doch konnte ich es mir nicht eingestehen. Ich hasste deinen Vater so sehr, dass es mich rasend machte als ich dich das erste Mal sah und dieses Gefühl des Komplettseins hatte. Immer wieder dachte ich mir, ich müsste dich hassen... Schließlich hatte ich es so weit gebracht, dass ich diesen Hass auch wirklich fühlte. Ich war immer schon gut darin, meine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken." Ein verlegenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

Der Gryffindor hörte ihm zu und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihm sein Professor und jetziger Geliebter da gerade sagte.

„Weißt du... ich habe dich gehasst! Doch als ich bemerkte, dass du ein Spion bist, sowohl für Dumbledore, als auch für Voldemort... Schau mich nicht so an, ich weiß, dass du deinen Meister nicht hintergehen kannst... Naja, jedenfalls als ich das bemerkte, da stieg mein Respekt zu dir. Du musstest deine Gedanken bei Dumbledore versteckt halten, aber zum Teil auch bei Voldemort. In einigen meiner Visionen sah ich, wie er dich wieder einmal gequält hat, weil du nicht alles preisgabst, was du wusstest über mich. Es tat mir weh, weil du unter Flüche gelegt wurdest, die er am liebsten auf mich legen würde..."

„Harry... Da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen will!", unterbrach Severus den Jüngeren. „Du darfst Dumbledore nicht zu sehr vertrauen. Er macht mit dir was er will. Du bist für ihn nicht viel mehr als eine kleine Schachfigur, die er verrutscht, wenn du zum Angriff gut stehst, oder zurückzieht, falls du zu weit in Bedrängnis gerätst. Er will zwar nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, doch sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, wird er dich fallen lassen."

Kurz beobachtete der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor den Slytherinvorstand, dann entschied er sich dazu ihm alles zu sagen was er wusste.

„Dumbledore wird mich sobald der Krieg vorbei ist wieder in die Muggelwelt schicken. Ich habe ein Gespräch von ihm mit einem seiner Bilder belauscht. Bisher weiß keiner davon. Ich behalte es immer für mich, da es wohl kaum jemanden geben wird, der lange um mich trauert. Ich persönlich glaube sowieso, dass ich den Kampf gegen deinen Meister nicht überlebe. Schließlich bin ich nur ein Kind."

„So darfst du nicht reden! Natürlich würde jemand um dich trauern. Ich, Hermine, Ronald, Neville, Dean, Seamus... Ja und selbst einige Slytherins würden um dich trauern, bedenke, Draco ist ein Freund von dir. Und auch von Blaise weiß ich, dass er dich ganz gut leiden kann."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Beide überlegten worüber sie reden sollten. Bis Severus sich dazu entschloss, Harry die Frage zu stellen, die ihn nun schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich Dumbledore hintergehe? Es ist ja wohl hoffentlich nicht auffällig!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht... Aber du meintest damals bei deiner eifrigen Rede, dass „der Alte" es gewesen sei, damit konntest du nur Albus Dumbledore meinen. Denn Voldemort würdest du niemals so respektlos ansprechen, selbst wenn du noch so wütend auf ihn wärest."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich. Ja... Der Alte ist Dumbledore. Und er ist sehr gefährlich. Vor allem wenn es um dich geht.", der letzte Satz war geflüstert und mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an Harry.

Harry beugte sich zu dem Älteren und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund. „Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals vergessen wirst, selbst wenn ich gehen sollte."

Erst riss Severus entsetzt seine Augen auf, doch dann küsste er den Gryffindor ebenfalls. „Du wirst nicht gehen. Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Besitzergreifend schlang er seine Arme um ihn und verschloss seinen Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen, bevor Harry gegen seine Worte protestieren konnte.

Verlangen baute sich in ihren Berührungen auf und sie fuhren sich immer fahriger über die Körper.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry... Aufwachen! Du solltest dich langsam fertig machen, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Frühstück." Mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn weckte Severus den Jüngeren auf.

„Ich will noch nicht... Grade so schön warm... weiterschlafen!", murmelte Harry schlaftrunken.

„Schatz... Soll ich kaltes Wasser holen? Dann wachst du nämlich bestimmt auf!" Ein fieses Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Tränkemeisters, dass Harry jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da er seine Augen noch geschlossen hatte.

Da sich der Gryffindor immer noch nicht rühren wollte, schwenkte Severus einmal kurz seinen Zauberstab, den er vom Nachttisch holte und mit einem Schwall ergoss sich eisig kaltes Wasser über Harrys Kopf. Der sprang quiekend aus dem Bett und blickte seinen Geliebten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Willst du mich umbringen!"

Jetzt sah er das breite Grinsen im Gesicht seines Geliebten und er selbst wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder heulen sollte. So entschied er sich schließlich fürs Lachen.

„Das war nicht fair. Etwas sanfter hättest du mich ruhig wecken können!"

„Ich hab es ja versucht!", verteidigte sich Severus weiterhin grinsend. „Und ich hab dich auch vorgewarnt. Du hättest nur reagieren brauchen. Dann wärst du jetzt ganz trocken und müsstest nicht mit patschnassen Haaren umherwandern."

Harry zog einen Schmollmund. „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann zauberst du mich trocken!"

„Du könntest aber auch so zum duschen gehen. Es ist doch egal, wenn du schon nass unter die Dusche steigst.

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du bist gemein!", grummelte der Jüngere dann noch, während er aus dem Bett kroch.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry! Da bist du ja! Wo warst du bloß die ganze Nacht!", bestürmte Neville seinen Freund. „Ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und du warst nicht da!"

„Nicht so laut! Hermine und Ron sollen davon nichts mitbekommen. Ich war die ganze Nacht bei meinem Freund.", erklärte Harry so leise wie möglich.

Harry konnte richtig sehen, wie es in Nevilles Kopf ratterte und dann die Erkenntnis kam und sich seine Augen erschrocken weiteten.

„Und wer ist dein Freund?" Deutlich konnte man die Neugierde aus der Stimme des Jungen heraus hören.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass es besser ist, wenn wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten, weil ansonsten einige unschöne Probleme auftreten könnten.", antwortete Harry und sah sich im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum um.

„Wenn du meinst...", meinte Neville betrübt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Harry würde ihm vertrauen. Aber das hatten Ron und Hermine wohl auch gedacht.

„Weißt du was, Neville... Ich rede einmal mit ihm darüber, ob ich es jemandem erzählen darf und wenn ich darf, dann bist du der Einzige, der es von mir erfährt. Ron und Hermine sind nicht so vertrauenswürdig und außerdem haben ich und Hermine momentan ein kleines Problem miteinander."

Neville lächelte Harry freundlich an und nickte begeistert. Dann vertraute ihm der etwas Ältere also doch.

**oooO0Oooo**

Gemeinsam gingen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville in die große Halle hinunter, als ihnen Draco über den Weg lief. Natürlich wie immer mit Anhang, also Pansy, Blaise, Vincent und Gregory.

„Hey Draco! Bleib mal kurz da!", hielt Harry den blonden Slytherin zurück. Der blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich um. Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er seine Anhängsel dazu auf, ohne ihm weiter zu gehen.

„Was willst du, Harry?" Immer noch zierte die kalte Maske sein Gesicht, doch seine Augen hingegen zeigten sein wahres Wesen. Dies allerdings bemerkte auch nur Harry.

„Gehen wir morgen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade?"

„Wollt ihr nicht eure Ruhe haben? Ich würde euch doch nur stören!", antwortete Draco und grinste leicht.

„Ach wo... Ich rede heute noch mit ihm. Neville soll auch mitkommen... und meinetwegen kannst du Blaise mitnehmen, gegen ihn habe ich nichts... und du ja auch nicht...", meinte Harry weiter und zwinkerte dem Blonden zu.

Nevilles und Dracos Augen begannen zu leuchten, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Hermine wusste in etwa worum es ging, doch Ron stand völlig im Dunkeln.

„Ich würde sagen, wir machen das morgen aus. Du hast schließlich noch nicht mal seine Erlaubnis!" Dracos Stimme ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu, das wäre aber sowieso völlig sinnlos gewesen, denn schließlich hatte er ja Recht.

Die beiden ehemaligen Feinde reichten sich freundschaftlich ihre Hände und gingen dann nebeneinander vor Harrys Freunden zur großen Halle. Neville schloss zu den Beiden auf und so ging Harry in der Mitte.

„He, Harry, habt ihr gestern Abend...", begann Draco die Frage, die ihn schon so brennend interessierte.

Harry wurde rot. "Das geht dich nichts an!"

Neville, der die Frage auch verstanden hatte, war ebenfalls rot geworden.

„Ihr habt also tatsächlich!", meinte Draco leicht lachend. „Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen wie es war..."

„Draco... es war doch nicht... mein erstes Mal..." Auf Harrys als auch auf Dracos Gesicht legte sich ein dunkler Schatten und kurz, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, verloren die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen ihren Glanz.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger! Wenn ihr mich suchen solltet, ich gehe in unseren Schlafsaal."

„Harry, bitte!", versuchte Draco es mit flehender Stimme. „Ach... Verdammt!"

Draco verschwand ebenfalls als sie an die nächste Kreuzung kamen. Neville bemerkte, dass Dracos Augen voller Sorge um den Gryffindor waren.

Ron und Hermine sahen Neville erwartend an. „Was war denn da jetzt los?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich hab nur mitbekommen, dass Harry plötzlich total schlecht drauf war und Draco auch.", schummelte Neville ein klein wenig.

**oooO0Oooo**

Severus öffnete den Eingang zu seinen Räumen und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ein total außer Atem geratener Draco, vor der Türe stand.

„Sev... Ich hab wieder mal Mist gebaut! Harry ist in den Gryffindorturm abgehauen... Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du nach ihm sehen würdest."

„Ich gehe sofort hoch. Und du gehst zum Mittagessen! Beeil dich besser, in 15 Minuten ist das Essen vorbei."

Professor Snape wartete nicht darauf, dass sein Patenkind seine Räume verlassen hatte. Durch einen Geheimgang kam er schnell in den Gang, in dem sich der Gryffindorturmeingang befand.

Gerade als die fette Dame etwas gegen den Vorstand des verfeindeten Hauses sagen wollte, sprach Severus das Passwort „Löwenbrut" aus und konnte so passieren. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er hinter sich die Frau des Bildes wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßen hörte.

„Harry mach endlich die Türe auf, ich bin es, Neville!", hörte Severus die verzweifelte Stimme des jungen Longbottom.

„Mr. Longbottom... Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier vor sich geht!"

Neville drehte sich, bei der strengen Stimme die sein Zaubertränkeprofessor angeschlagen hatte, erschrocken um. Als er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, immerhin stand sein wohl meist gefürchteter Professor mit absolut ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm, berichtete er. „Harry und Malfoy haben vorhin ein Gespräch geführt. Und dann war da plötzlich irgendwas und Harry ist abgehauen. Jetzt lässt er mich nicht in unseren Schlafsaal."

„Lassen Sie mich mal...", mit diesen Worten schob Severus Neville beiseite. „Harry! Mach die Türe auf! So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, was Draco gesagt hat."

„Verschwinde! Lasst mich alle Beide in Ruhe!", rief Harry und Neville und Severus konnten deutlich einen Schluchzer hören.

„Worüber haben sich die Beiden unterhalten?", fragte der Professor den verängstigten Schüler neben sich schroff.

„Ich... es... es war ziemlich privat und ging wohl um Harrys letzte Nacht.", antwortete der Gryffindor stockend. „Draco wollte alles wissen und dann plötzlich waren beide so komisch."

Severus konnte sich so in etwa vorstellen, was in den Köpfen der beiden Jungen vorging, die er wohl am liebsten mochte. „Harry! Wenn du nicht sofort diese verdammt Türe aufmachst, dann zaubere ich sie auf!"

„Ich will aber meine Ruhe haben!", erwiderte Harry störrisch.

„Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl! Alohomora!" Und schon öffnete sich die Türe zum Schlafsaal.

„Harry... Beruhige dich! Was habt ihr beiden denn wieder verbrochen, dass du miese Laune hast und Draco zu mir gerannt kommt um mir das zu sagen?"

Der Angesprochene schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und blickte seinen Schatz mit verheulten Augen an.

„Komm her zu mir!", meinte Sev ruhig und öffnete dabei einladend seine Arme. Daran, dass der junge Longbottom hinter ihnen in der Türe stand, störte sich der Ältere jetzt nicht.

Harry stand leicht wankend von seinem Bett auf und warf sich in die wartenden Arme. „Wir... wir haben uns erst ganz normal unterhalten, dann... dann haben wir über gestern Nacht gesprochen und er war so neugierig... und dann... ich meinte nur, dass es ja nicht mein erstes Mal gewesen wäre... das war ja..." Die Hände des Gryffindors verkrampften sich in der dunklen Robe seines Geliebten.

Severus fuhr ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Draco hat sich doch bei dir entschuldigt. Und ich kann auch nicht mehr tun als mich zu entschuldigen, schließlich waren wir beide in seinem Fluch gefangen..."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, bis: „Es tut mir leid, ich hab mich einfach verzogen, ich hätte auch einmal an euch denken sollen." Sanft drückte er sich von dem Slytherinvorstand weg und wandte seinen Blick an Neville. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich hätte dich von Anfang an einweihen sollen."

Neville stand immer noch genauso da, wie bei Beginn des Geschehens.

Severus zog Harry mit dessen Rücken an seine Brust. „Darf Neville morgen mitkommen?"

„Das musst schon du entscheiden.", meinte Severus nur.

„Dann wird er wohl mitkommen. Draco und Blaise werden auch dabei sein." Harry bemerkte, dass Severus widersprechen wollte. „Du weißt, warum ich Blaise mitnehme. Die beiden werden bestimmt bald verschwinden. Sobald ich erreicht habe was ich will." Ein grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du mein Patenkind verfluchen wollen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht will. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, heißt es doch immer. Wie er mir, so ich ihm...", murmelte Harry, doch Severus und Neville hatten es verstanden.

„Lass es lieber. Es ist vorbei. Ändern kannst du es sowieso nicht mehr."

Harry ließ seine Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß doch... Bleibst du noch bei mir?" Die Stimme des jungen Gryffindors war bittend.

„Wenn mich Mr. Longbottom nicht an die anderen verraten wird. Raus kann ich durch einen Geheimgang." Abwartend sahen beide zu dem jüngeren Gryffindor.

Dieser senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. „Meinetwegen... Ich würde dich doch nie verraten, Harry!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

**oooO0Oooo**

Harry kam zwei Stunden später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen leuchteten glücklich.

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie du das geschafft hast?", meinte Neville leise, als der junge Mann neben ihm stand.

„Natürlich kann ich. Aber nicht hier, es ist viel zu viel los. Es könnte uns jemand zuhören. Am besten ist es, wenn du mit mir mitkommst.", erklärte Harry.

**oooO0Oooo**

„Warte hier kurz."

Neville blieb stehen und wartete darauf, dass der etwas Ältere ihm erlaubte, weiter zu gehen.

Nach kurzem kam Harry wieder zurück und zerrte Neville mit sich. Er bugsierte seinen besten Freund in einen größeren bequem eingerichteten Raum.

„Ist das etwa...?" Staunend sah Neville sich um.

„Das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche. Ich glaube, ich habe dir schon von ihm erzählt.

**oooO0Oooo**

Die Beiden waren noch ziemlich lange im Raum der Wünsche geblieben, bis sie sich endlich wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm begaben.

Hermine und Ron warteten schon auf Harry. „Wo warst du denn so lange!"

„Geht euch nichts an! Neville gehen wir noch etwas in die Bibliothek." Es war mehr ein Befehl, denn eine Frage, den Harry hier nun aussprach.

**oooO0Oooo**

Am nächsten Tag war Harry die ganze Zeit schon furchtbar aufgekratzt und redete nur noch von dem heutigen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Neville versuchte manchmal ihn zu beruhigen, schaffte es jedoch nicht.

Als es dann endlich halb zwei Nachmittag war, gingen sie los. Für drei hatten sie sich im „Die drei Besen" verabredet. Vorher wollten die vier Jugendlichen noch in einige der Geschäfte gehen.

Harry und Neville wollte auf alle Fälle schauen, ob sie nicht ein paar Oberteile für sich in dem neu eröffneten Zauberkleidungsladen „Dance of the vampire" finden würden. Wohingegen Draco unbedingt in den Buchladen „Dungeons" gehen wollte, der ebenfalls neu eröffnet hatte. Blaise hatte sich dazu entschieden den jungen Malfoy zu begleiten.

**oooO0Oooo**

Um kurz vor drei trafen sich die Vier schließlich vor dem „Die drei Besen" und gingen gemeinsam hinein.

Severus war noch nicht anwesend, weswegen sie sich einen der Tische aussuchten, schon einmal Platz nahmen und sich etwas zu trinken bestellten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Tränkemeister zu ihnen hinzukam und hinzusetzte.

Nachdem sich der Professor kurz versichert hatte, dass niemand zu ihnen blickte hauchte er Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Na, wart ihr denn schon beim Einkaufen?" Er wusste, dass sein Schatz sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke kaufen wollte und sein Patenkind ein bestimmtes Buch über Schwarze Künste suchte.

„Ja!", antworteten alle vier Schüler synchron. Woraufhin sie leicht lachten. Auch Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Harry das geschafft, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Draco und Blaise verschwanden heftig flirtend aus der Gastwirtschaft.

So saßen also nun nur noch Severus, Harry und Neville auf ihren Plätzen und plauderten ein wenig. Harry erzählte seinem Klassenkameraden, was in den letzten Tagen alles vorgefallen war und weswegen er sich so verändert hatte.

Erst war der etwas Jüngere schockiert über die ganzen Ereignisse, als er jedoch etwas darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er auch, was für ein Glück Harry nun damit hatte. Der Junge hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn so sah wie er wirklich war, ein Junge, der nun einmal auch Gefühle und Bedürfnisse hatte.

**oooO0Oooo**

Nach drei Stunden gingen sie wieder gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss. Sie redeten über so einiges, was demnächst alles passieren würde, also Prüfungen, die anstanden und irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten, die sich Dumbledore einbildete, unbedingt abhalten zu müssen.

**oooO0Oooo**

Es vergingen für die Schüler drei Wochen, in denen sich kaum etwas veränderte. Doch dann...

**oooO0Oooo**

„Harry! Du kannst den Schnatz noch vor Malfoy fangen! Los, streng dich an!", rief Ron dem Jüngeren zu.

Sie bräuchten die Punkte, um das Spiel gegen die Slytherins gewinnen zu können. Die Mannschaft der Schlangen hatte sich um einiges gebessert.

Der schwarzhaarige Sucher gab sein Bestes und flog schon so schnell er konnte dem kleinen goldenen Ball hinterher. Sie flogen etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden und Harry streckte sich nach vorne. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gerammt und kam stark ins straucheln. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf dem Besen halten und fiel zu Boden.

Die Zuschauer sprangen entsetzt von ihren Plätzen auf. Severus, Neville und Poppy eilten sofort nach unten zu dem Jungen. Sie hofften, dass ihm nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Severus erreichte als erster den Jungen und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Harry! Harry... Wach auf!", murmelte er und rüttelte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter, woraufhin der Jüngere einen gequälten Laut von sich gab und die Augen aufschlug.

„Lass das... Mir tut mein ganzer Arm weh!"

In genau diesem Moment ließ auch Madam Pomfrey sich neben dem Jungen auf den Boden gleiten.

„Ist es nur der rechte Arm, oder fehlt ihnen noch etwas?", fragte sie den Schüler besorgt.

„Nur der Arm!"

Poppy zögerte nicht lange und zauberte den Jungen mit „Mobilcorpus" in den Krankenflügel. Niemand folgte ihr, da sie vorerst der Meinung war, dass der Junge Ruhe bräuchte.

Harry war froh, dass sie allen verbot ihnen zu folgen. Von Severus konnte er sowieso wieder eine saftige Standpauke erwarten. Und Malfoy würde ihm auch vorhalten, dass er besser aufpassen sollte, wenn die Klatscher im Spiel waren.

**oooO0Oooo**

Poppy hatte dem Jungen bereits den Arm verheilt, meinte jedoch er solle lieber diese Nacht noch hier bleiben, natürlich nur zur Vorsorge.

Harry stimmte dem nach anfänglichem Zögern zu.

**oooO0Oooo**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Poppy den jungen Gryffindor und meinte: „Ich werde jetzt noch einmal einen allgemeinen Check machen und dann kannst du wieder zu deinen Freunden verschwinden."

Harry nickte nur und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

Madam Pomfrey legte ihre warmen Hände auf Harrys Oberarm und sprach einen Spruch aus, den der Jüngere nicht kannte. Doch schon nach kurzem begann sein Arm leicht zu kribbeln, fast so als ob Tausende kleiner Ameisen durch ihn hindurchkrabbeln würden. Als Poppy ihre Hand wieder wegnahm lächelte sie und meinte: „Also deinem Arm geht es wieder gut. Jetzt noch den Rest."

Jetzt legte sie ihre Hände auf Harrys Oberkörper und sprach denselben Spruch noch einmal aus. Der Gryffindor war dieses Mal schon darauf vorbereitet, dass es kribbeln könnte, doch es blieb vorerst aus... Nach kurzem jedoch kam es umso stärker in seinem Bauch zum Vorschein.

Poppy sah ihn kurz überlegend an und legte ihre rechte Hand dann auf den Unterbauch des Jungen, während ihre Linke auf seinem Oberkörper blieb. Dieses Mal wandte sie einen anderen Spruch an, auch diesen kannte Harry nicht. Als es wieder in seinem Bauch kribbelte, lächelte er leicht.

„Mr. Potter... ich muss ihnen wohl sagen, dass Sie erneut... Sie sind erneut schwanger!" Zum Ende hin war sie immer leiser geworden. Die Krankenschwester konnte kaum glauben, was sie da eben herausgefunden hatte. Wieder derselbe Junge schwanger.

Harrys Gesicht strahlte sie regelrecht an. „Ist das ihr Ernst? Sind Sie sich auch ganz sicher? Ich meine... es ist ausgeschlossen, dass Sie sich täuschen?"

Die Medi-Hexe nickte völlig perplex, woraufhin Harry einen leisen Schrei des Entzückens von sich gab.

**oooO0Oooo**

Das Frühstück und die ersten Beiden Stunden hatte Harry bereits verpasst, als Madam Pomfrey ihn aus dem Krankenflügel entließ.

Voller Freude stellte Harry fest, dass er nun „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" hatte.

Langsam schlenderte er zu dem entsprechenden Klassenraum und klopfte dann an.

Erst als ein mürrisches „Herein" ertönte öffnete Harry die Türe und trat ein. Immer noch lag ein weiches, sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, sodass Severus sofort seine Strafpredigt im Halse stecken blieb und er stattdessen den Jungen einfach nur fragend ansah.

„Professor Snape...", begann Harry und machte eine kurze Pause. „... Ich muss Sie bitten, mich ab heute von ihrem Unterricht freizustellen."

Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. „Würden Sie mir auch einen Grund nennen, weswegen ich das machen sollte?"

Snape und die ganze Klasse sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun... Sie selbst haben mir gesagt, Sie würden mich schonen. Ich werde ab heute nicht mehr an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen, da ich schwanger bin."

Harry konnte sich jetzt ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste nicht, wer nun das bessere Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Severus oder seine Klassenkameraden, inklusive Hermine, Ron, Neville und natürlich Draco.

„Das... das... Du meine Güte! Ist das denn auch wirklich dein Ernst?"

Nun legte sich wieder das warme Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ja... Das ist mein voller Ernst! Wir werden Eltern!"

Jetzt konnte Harry allerdings sagen, wer das dümmere Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Eindeutig seine Klassenkameraden, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, fassungslos anstarrten, denn sein Schatz blickte ihn jetzt ebenfalls nur mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann verbiete ich dir hiermit, am Unterricht für „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" teilzunehmen. Und wenn du mir den Gefallen tun könntest, dann lass auch „Verwandlungen", „Zauberkunst", „Magische Geschöpfe" und „Quidditch" weg!"

Harry stemmte empört die Hände in seine Taille. „Sag mal... Willst du mir denn jeden Spaß verderben! Ich bin doch nicht krank! Bloß ein bisschen Schwanger!" Bei den letzten Worten musste er sich schon ein Lachen verkneifen.

Draco ging zu seinem Freund und meinte: „Bin ich froh... Ich dachte schon, ich wäre fürs Leben mit meiner Tat bestraft. Aber jetzt..."

„Kleiner... Du hast mir sehr geholfen, auch wenn ich dich gehasst habe für das, was du getan hast. Im Endeffekt bist du mein Glück gewesen."

Nun kamen auch die Klassenkameraden aus dem Hause Slytherin näher zu Harry und gratulierten ihm erst einmal, wenn sie auch noch nicht ganz die Rolle ihres Zaubertränkemeisters in dieser Geschichte verstanden. Nur Hermine, Draco und Neville wussten wirklich alles. Die Gryffindors hielten sich im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins zurück und setzten einen leicht hochnäsigen Blick auf.

„Sag mal... Wenn du es schon nötig hast dich von einem Lehrer vögeln zu lassen um bessere Noten zu bekommen, dann könntest du doch zumindest etwas auf den Ruf unseres Hauses achten, oder!", meinte einer der Gryffindors fauchend. Ron gesellte sich mit einigen anderen zu diesem Jungen und blickte abwartend auf seinen Freund.

Hermine sah erst fassungslos zu Harry und dann zweifelnd zu ihrem Freund. Sie wusste, dass es in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich nichts Schlimmes war, wenn man auf das eigene Geschlecht stand. Doch nun zeigte sich, dass die Gryffindors hier ihre eigenen verbohrten Ansichten hatten.

Harry beobachtete nun seinerseits Hermine und wartete darauf, für wen sie sich entscheiden würde.

Und dann wandte auch sie sich von ihm ab.

**The End?**

Anmerkung meinerseits:  
Ich denke ich habe mich mit der Fortsetzung nicht gerade selbst übertroffen °blush°... Anfangs wollte ich ja zwei Versionen von diesem Kapitel schreiben, so wie es auch naomiarmitage in ihrem Review vorschlug, es ging mir aber so viel leichter von der Hand weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotz allem.  
Würde mich natürlich über Reviews von euch freuen und natürlich darüber, wenn ihr noch eine Fortsetzung haben wollt, da ich gerade so schön am schreiben bin bei dieser Geschichte... Mir sind jetzt zum Schluss hin noch so viele Ideen gekommen, die schreibe ich allerdings nur auf, wenn sie auch jemand von euch lesen will °smile°.

Also... lasst bitte von euch hören...

Bye bye, eure  
Misa


End file.
